Dawson's Creek Episode 2
by Myhidra
Summary: Gwendolyn becomes the object of Dawson and Pacey's affection!


Dawson's Creek episode 2  
Starring:  
James Van Der Beek  
Joshua Jackson  
Michelle Williams  
Kerr Smith   
Nina Repeta  
Meredith Monroe and   
Katie Holmes  
  
  
Scene: Joey outside. As she is trying to walk into the building, Gwendolyn approaches her. Joey sees her and rolls her eyes.  
  
Gwen: Joey? Joey is that you?  
  
Joey: yeah. Hi uh, I forgot your name.  
  
Gwen: its Gwendolyn.  
  
(She shivers)  
  
Joey: what's wrong with you?  
  
Gwen: I just get the feeling you don't like me.  
  
Joey: (mumbling) well you're right about that.  
  
(She starts to walk off)  
  
Gwen: yoo-hoo. Where are you going?  
  
Joey: to class. Unlike some people, I want to learn.  
  
Gwen: you're not talking about me are you?  
  
Joey: imbecile.  
  
(Gwen follows her into the building)  
  
Gwen: I have very good ears you know.  
  
(She watches as Pacey tries to say good morning to her)  
  
Pacey: come on Joey.  
  
Joey: leave me alone Pacey.  
  
Gwen: she blew you off too I can see.  
  
Pacey: its unbelievable! I called her and she made up some excuse about having to give her nephew a bath.  
  
Gwen: I don't understand why she acts that way, like the world just screws her over. There are a lot of other people less fortunate than her. She has no right treating you this way. I'd give her a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Pacey: the old Pacey would agree to that, but I have changed. I want atleast one of relationships to work out and not go haywire.  
  
(He turns the corner)  
  
Gwen: wait I don't know where the computer lab is.  
  
(He comes back and puts his arm around her)  
  
Pacey: I'll lead the way.  
  
  
Scene: Dawson's house. Gwen sitting on the porch reading. Dawson, Jen and Andie walk up. She doesn't notice them. They notice Dawson staring at her.  
  
Andie: earth to Dawson, I asked you a question.  
  
Dawson: I'm sorry what did you say?  
  
Andie: nothing, just wanted your attention.  
  
Dawson: you know I thought I'd never look at another girl again like I did Joey but for some reason that's all changed since Gwendolyn moved here.  
  
Jen: maybe its because she more free spirited and open-minded.  
  
Dawson: so was Joey, well the open-minded part.  
  
Jen: well tell her that.  
  
(They push him up the stairs)  
  
Dawson: guys!  
  
(Gwen jumps)  
  
Gwen: hi, Dawson you startled me. Hey Jen. Hi Andie.  
  
Andie: hi. You wanna go shopping?  
  
Gwen: sure.  
  
Dawson: Andie I thought I was supposed to you know what?  
  
Andie: you can do that later. Come on girls. Ooh look its Jack talk to Jack Dawson.  
  
Jack: what's their hurry?  
  
Dawson: shorts and miniskirts.  
  
Jack: shopping again huh!  
  
Dawson: yeah. You'd think girls would get tired of shopping all the time.  
  
Jack: not Andie. This is her third time this week.  
  
  
Scene: Joey's house. Pacey walks in.  
  
Pacey: I think I have reservations.  
  
Joey: I don't.  
  
Pacey: Joey come on now it's been two weeks.  
  
Joey: I wouldn't have done anything that conniving and risqué to you.  
  
Pacey: how was that risqué Joey? It was a harmless little conversation.  
  
Joey: it wasn't harmless to me. If you really knew me, then you wouldn't have flirted with her. It's obvious she has a thing for you.  
  
Pacey: everybody gets a crush now and then.  
  
Joey: ah, so now you have a crush on her.  
  
Pacey: chill out Joey I hardly know the girl as a matter of fact nobody knows anything about the girl.  
  
Joey: you know what, that's not even a concern, the worst part is you flirted right in my face. How ignorant is that?  
  
Pacey: now I'm ignorant. Oh great call me all the names.  
  
Joey: you wanna call me names go ahead, I'll start you off, bitch,  
  
Pacey: Joey, I'm not going to call you any names. Slow down.  
  
Joey: What? Am I going to fast for your simple mind? Let me speak a little slower. You don't have to deal with my smart mouth or ambiguous mind anymore.  
  
Pacey: are you trying to break up with me?  
  
Joey: yes, I guess so Pacey.  
  
Pacey: you're being so ambivalent and malevolent.   
  
Joey: well its not as worse as not being able to admit to something so small.  
  
Pacey: but you're making a big deal out of nothing.  
  
Joey: you know me remember, you said it yourself, and I know you Joey Potter better than Dawson.  
  
Pacey: why are bringing him into this? This is great. Now's let's talk about how you still love Dawson.  
  
Joey: I do not still love Dawson.  
  
Pacey: I want you admit that you still have deep, passionate feeling even if they're just small ones.  
  
Joey: I aspire above such adolescent behavior Pacey.  
  
Pacey: I flirted, okay, does that make you feel better?  
  
Joey: no it just hurts more. It's over Pacey.  
  
(She exits the room)  
  
  
Scene: Gail's restaurant. Dawson and Jack enter carrying boxes while Gail directs them.  
  
Gail: sit them right here. Thank you men.  
  
Jack: anytime Ms. Leery.  
  
Dawson: mom I need to ask you a question.  
  
Gail: go ahead baby.  
  
Dawson: what's a good way to get a girl to notice you.   
  
Gail: you must be talking about Gwendolyn. Well in her case I think she likes exotic things you know, instead of red roses she'd like hers um, green.  
  
Jack: green? Where are we going to find green roses?  
  
Gail: buy red ones then paint them green. And wine all girls love wine. Ooh make her dinner. We love it when a man cooks.  
  
Jack: make sure you clean the house too I know Andie's always on my case about that.  
  
Gail: I have this excellent chicken recipe. It's real easy to follow. Well that's all I can think right now.  
  
Dawson: thanks mom. Jack we have a long night ahead of us.  
  
  
Scene: a café. Jen, Andie, and Gwen drinking cappachinos  
  
Gwen: I have a secret.  
  
Jen: does it have anything to do with Pacey?  
  
Gwen: I like him so much.  
  
Andie: we know. You said it like a trillion and one times already. You know though, Dawson is kind of cute.  
  
Gwen: he's all right.  
  
Jen: Pacey's dating Joey right know Gwen and I wouldn't suggest you go messing anything up.  
  
Gwen: who said I had tricks up my sleeve?  
  
Andie: no one but just leave them alone for a while.  
  
Gwen: all right.  
  
  
Scene: Dawson's house. Pacey knocks on the door. Dawson answers.  
  
Pacey: I know it's been awhile but I need a friend and you're the only one I can think of.  
  
Dawson: its good you stopped by because Jack bailed on me and I need a little help with this dinner I'm cooking for Gwen.  
  
Pacey: uh, Gwendolyn the mysteriously beautiful woman who started it all. If only she'd jumped into my arms one year ago. Ooh.  
  
Dawson: what was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Pacey: Joey and me broke up.  
  
Dawson: are you sure you guys broke up or she dumped you?  
  
Pacey: she dumped me.  
  
Dawson: you try to talk it out.  
  
Pacey: yeah and she affronted me.  
  
Dawson: I don't get how she could get mad over that. It was just a flirtatious conversation. I like her but she likes you.  
  
Pacey: I don't know whom, Joey likes or loves. She was thisclose to revealing whether she still had romantic feelings for you.  
  
Dawson: why was I mentioned?  
  
Pacey: exactly? She never said, she just stormed off. I don't know what to do. But enough of that, why are you trying to burn your house down Dawson leery?  
  
Dawson: for Gwen I told you. Maybe you should try cooking for Joey.  
  
Pacey: why? She'll just bit my head off,"what are you doing? Food can't buy back my respect for you." Etc. etc...  
  
Dawson: you want to help.  
  
Pacey: I've no where else to go.  
  
Dawson: paint those flowers green.  
  
Pacey: come again?  
  
Dawson: it was my mom's idea.  
  
Pacey: hell why not. Where is Crazy Spice anyway?  
  
Dawson: she, Jen and Andie are out shopping.  
  
Pacey: she's getting geared up for you Dawson my man!  
  
Dawson: if you say so.  
  
  
Scene: Gwendolyn enters the house and plops on the couch  
  
Gwen: I'm pooped.  
  
Dawson: I hope you're not too tired.  
  
Gwen: who's that dinner for? Are you inspecting guest?  
  
Dawson: it's for you.  
  
Gwen: you shouldn't have gone through the trouble.  
  
Dawson: yes I should, there's more from where that came from.  
  
(He goes and gets the green roses)  
  
Dawson: hand painted by the Tomfool himself.  
  
(She grabs them)  
  
Gwen: they're beautiful. The dinner is beautiful.  
  
(She kisses him lightly on the lips)  
  
Gwen: let's eat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
